Motor graders are used primarily as a finishing tool to sculpt a surface of earth to a final arrangement. To perform such earth sculpting tasks, motor graders include a blade, also referred to as a moldboard or implement. The blade moves relatively small quantities of earth from side to side. Motor graders must produce a variety of final earth arrangements. As a result, the blade must be set to many different blade positions.
The blade may be adjusted for blade height, blade cutting angle, blade tip, blade sideshift, and drawbar sideshift. Accordingly, motor graders include several hand controls to operate the multiple blade adjustments. Positioning the blade of a motor grader is a complex and time consuming task. Frequently, an operator will desire one or more unique blade positions. Thus, to improve efficiency and consistency, it is desirable to provide a method for automatically positioning the blade of a motor grader to an operator programmed blade position.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.